The Electronic Data Methods (EDM) Forum is charged with advancing the national dialogue on the use of electronic clinical data (ECD) for comparative effectiveness research (CER), patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR), and quality improvement (QI). The EDM Forum has rapidly developed a robust network of diverse stakeholders with a shared interest in improving patient care and outcomes. In the second phase of the EDM Forum, AcademyHealth proposes to work closely with AHRQ, key advisors, and stakeholders to sustain, enhance, and extend the EDM Forum. AcademyHealth has designed a collaborative, team-based approach to synergize creative, comprehensive, and practical strategies that use ECD for research and QI. Working closely with AHRQ, AcademyHealth aims to achieve continuity in the convening activities, collaborative methods projects, and proposed translation and dissemination activities for the EDM Forum by building on prior activities and collaborations to advance learning and exchange among thought leaders, investigators, and a diverse set of stakeholder groups. AcademyHealth staff's strong relationships and expertise-in addition to the organization's recognized role as a neutral convener and broker of ideas, and demonstrated history producing and disseminating a variety of high-quality products-will facilitate ongoing relationships and new partnerships. The collective expertise of advisors and collaborators will further help to identify and prioritize the scientific technical, organizational, clinical, legal, and ethical issues and challenges to conducting CER, PCOR, and QI using ECD, particularly with respect to addressing AHRQ's priority populations and conditions. AcademyHealth's approach to the collaborative methods projects (CMPs) is discussed in detail with the goal of spurring new ideas and potential solutions, as well as exploring approaches to sustainability. Specifics are provided on the proposed CMPs in Year One, which focus on enhancing the scale and spread of promising practice for research and QI using ECD. A diverse and innovative approach to dissemination and translation is also proposed, including traditional print and social media strategies to enhance the quality, accessibility, and reach of eGEMs (Generating Evidence and Methods to improve patient outcomes), AcademyHealth's new peer-reviewed open access online journal developed for the EDM Forum.